Gracias, Profesor Eraqus
by DanhLew
Summary: Aqua, la mas aplicada del instituto. Vanitas, el "chico malo" de la clase... los deseos del uno hacia el otro son evidentes gracias a un trabajo de ultimo curso... solamente hay que agradecer al profesor.


_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SQUARE-ENIX, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS_**  
**

* * *

**Gracias Profesor Eraqus**

Esta es la primera y nunca inolvidable vez, en la que Aqua es invitada a la casa del pelinegro Vanitas, siendo obligados por un trabajo en equipo de dos –unidos por el profesor Eraqus- el de ojos dorados la invito a su casa para hacer el trabajo.

Claramente, la inteligente Aqua no confiaba en su palabra, pero el trabajo lo es todo para ella, dependía de su calificación final y no podía dejar eso a un lado por su odio hacia el pelinegro, no negó la propuesta y después de las clases irían a su casa.

Les explicare un poco…

Aqua: es la más inteligente de su clase, la más aplicada y gran alumna en deportes, teniendo un cuerpo de envidiar es codiciada por los hombres. Su cabello y ojos azules son muy extraños, cosa que la vuelven más codiciada.

Vanitas: la oveja negra de la familia, el más revoltoso y se salta las clases para pasarla con mujerzuelas mayores que él, aun que por su mala fama es deseado por las mujeres. Su cabello negro como la noche y ojos dorados son sumamente atrayentes para las chicas.

Simplemente, los dos no encajan, son completamente diferentes. El odio de la peli-azul hacia el pelinegro es gracias a una broma de mal gusto hecha por este –consistía en carne de cerdo en su bolso y varios perros detrás de ella- el resultado de la broma; llego al hospital por varias mordidas profundas y por casi violación de un perro.

Aqua, al saber que haría el trabajo con el pelinegro le reclamo al profesor, pero al pensar su posición en las calificaciones y siendo este trabajo el de más valor en el año escolar. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar, claro, no le dirige ni una palabra, solo dijo un _"si" _cuando él propuso lo de su hogar.

Ella no podía negar que no le atraía, al contrario, en el fondo, pero MUY en el fondo de su interior, sentía cosas por Vanitas. Solamente que ella no comprendía muy bien esas extrañas sensaciones en el estomago.

Vanitas sí que sentía algo por la peli-azul, aun que ella no se ha dado cuenta pero… desde que la vio por primera vez en el primer año de la secundaria, se sintió atraído por esos ojos azules que lo volvían loco en su mente y curiosamente más allá de la vista femenina. Siempre ha intentado acercársele pero su mala fama no le favorece en absoluto, el es inteligente, claro que sí, es el primero en las listas de los más inteligentes –después esta Aqua, otra de las cosas pro la que ella lo detesta-, pero su forma de actuar no es muy agradable.

Se metía con cualquier mujer que le mostrara primero sus atributos, pero el solo se acostaba con las mujeres para desahogar su excitación provocada por la peli-azul. Cuando él se dio cuenta de la gran oportunidad que tenía en sus manos, decidió hacer el trabajo en su casa, pero en su mente solo se le cruzaba poseerla.

Si, demasiado morboso pero también tenía buenas intenciones antes de llegar a _eso, _quería conocerla más pero sabía que ella no sacaría ningún dato con tan solo preguntarle, para eso necesitaba la ayuda de su más fiel amigo en el mundo:

Alcohol.

Pero no les contare mas, será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos:

En la última clase, se encontraba el profesor Eraqus explicando sobre la materia, Aqua se encontraba en el primer lugar de la fila y no perdía de vista al pizarrón. Mientras que en el ultimo asiento se encontraba Vanitas, con la mirada fija en el cabello azul de su chica, si, el ya la reclamaba como suya.

-Alumnos, ahora diré los nombres de dos alumnos, dos de ustedes formaran un grupo para realizar el trabajo… - el profesor tomo de su escritorio una libreta, donde ahí tenia los nombres – comenzamos… Terra y Ventus, Demyx y Lea.

-Axel – le reclamo el pelirrojo, pero el profesor solo lo ignoro.

-Sora y Kairi… - y el profesor prosiguió con la lista de grupos.

Aqua esperaba impaciente en su pupitre, mordía la pluma con poca fuerza, deseaba salir ya y trabajar en ese proyecto, no le gustaba dejar todo para último minuto. Pero tendría que esperar a que el profesor dijera su nombre y el de su compañero o compañera.

Y el momento tan ansiado llego, pero no le fue tan grata la idea como ella lo esperaba.

-Aqua y Vanitas.

Su mente se puso en blanco, sintió que todas sus fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo, no podía creer que tendría que trabajar con el pelinegro y no quería hacerlo, levanto la mano con rapidez y el profesor la atendió.

-¿Diga joven Aqua?

-Profesor, ¿no puede cambiarme de compañero?

Los demás comenzaron a hacer un característico "_uuuh_", al que ella no le importo, Vanitas sin embargo se vio al borde de la ira al sentir las miradas de burla de Axel y Demyx al ver que su chica no quería trabajar con él.

-Lo lamento jovencita, eso no es posible, desde hace dos semanas aclare que los compañeros no se podían cambiar… - Vanitas dio un grito de triunfo en su cabeza.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, en vez de reclamarme debería pensar en lo importante del trabajo.

Y ahí es cuando le cayó el veinte a Aqua, lo importante no era el compañero, si no el trabajo. Volteo en dirección hacia el pelinegro y se dio cuenta de que el no despegaba sus ojos de ella, volteo con rapidez para dejar de mirarlo y sintió que su corazón daba un parón inexplicable, sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y finalmente se siguió concentrando en la clase.

_VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES…_

La clase termino y ya todos estaban yéndose a sus casas, Aqua estaba saliendo del edificio cuando sintió la presencia de una persona, volteo para ver detrás suyo y se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver.

-Vanitas… - murmuro al verlo, él le mostro una media sonrisa y sintió que sus mejillas mostraban un pequeño tono rosado.

-Veo que conoces mi nombre… - dijo él mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho – pero no vengo a alagarme – ella solo bufo y siguió caminando, claramente, el la siguió – ven a mi casa, ahora mismo.

-¿Para qué?

-No te ilusiones – se sacudió el pelo – es para hacer el trabajo.

Ella quería ignorar la propuesta pero debía hacer el proyecto y no debía perder mucho tiempo si quería hacer otras cosas el fin de semana. Bufo fastidiada por la actitud de Vanitas pero al final acepto.

-De acuerdo… - Vanitas le sonrió y le indico hacia donde debían caminar.

El en su interior tenía una gran fiesta, ella había aceptado y no perdería esta única oportunidad con ella.

El transcurso del camino solo duro unos veinte minutos, en ningún momento se dirigían la palabra, simplemente había un aire de incomodidad entre los dos. El de vez en cuando miraba por el rabillo del ojo en dirección a ella y observaba el bien formado cuerpo de la peli-azul.

El era mucho más alto que Aqua y tenían básicamente una buena figura, ambos se ejercitaban y de vez en cuando la había cachado entrenando a solas en él la cancha, con su traje de deportes húmedo por el sudor y pegado a su fino cuerpo, sin duda, una obra de arte.

Cuando llegaron al hogar del pelinegro ella entro mientras miraba curiosa las habitaciones, vacías, sin ningún alma dentro. Dejo sus cosas cerca de la sala de estar y sorprendentemente, le hablo;

-¿Y tu familia? – la cálida y madura voz de Aqua sonó en la casa como si hubiera eco, Vanitas sintió un hormigueo en su interior, jamás había oído hablarle de esa forma tan… linda.

-Vivo solo… - contesto secamente.

-Vaya… - y no dijo mas, simplemente siguió mirando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres… tomar algo? – le pregunto, ella solo dio un respingo por su voz varonil y asintió – ahora vuelvo – y la dejo sola.

Ella nunca pensó que Vanitas fuera así, en el instituto se comportaba completamente diferente, era más aniñado y holgazán pero ahora que lo veía, se daba cuenta de cómo él en verdad era. El volvió rápidamente con un vaso de agua y se lo dio.

-Gracias… - contesto con un tono de voz muy bajo.

Y después de esa incomoda charla, prosiguieron con el trabajo, que iniciaron en la habitación del pelinegro, claro, ella no veía ninguna mala intención. Ella explicaba y el otorgaba idea al trabajo, incluso puede que alguna vez se hayan reído pero solo fue por unos momentos.

Vanitas miraba a Aqua con una pequeña sonrisa, era hora de sacar el arma secreta.

-Paremos un poco… - le dijo mientras quitaba las cosas y dejaba a una peli-azul confundida – tomemos un poco.

-¿Qué? – y entonces vio como sacaba una botella de whisky por debajo de su cama – perdón, pero yo no tomo.

-Vamos… -saco unos vasos pequeños de su mesita de noche – no te hará daño tomar un poco – sirvió en los dos vasitos un poco del liquido alcohólico, le ofreció uno a la chica – tomate un descanso, has trabajado duro y… te lo mereces.

Ella se sonrojo un poco por el comentario y… ¡Qué más da! Tomo el vasito y se tomo el poco liquido que había en el. Así pasaron más horas juntos, ahora el líquido hacia efecto y Aqua era más agradable y menos hostil.

Aqua era la que mas tomaba del whisky, Vanitas también lo hacía pero un poco menos… aun así eso no evito que ambos estuviesen ebrios, las mejillas se ambos chicos estaban rojas por el efecto y no paraban de reír y de hablar sobre varios temas.

-Y mi tía se cayó "accidentalmente" al ponche – comento una alegre Aqua mientras seguía tomando.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto divertido Vanitas mientras veía a la peli-azul jugar con el vasito.

-Te lo juro, fue tan divertido – siguió riendo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los dos siguieran riendo y hablando sobre varias tonterías, Vanitas ya había olvidado el por qué le dio bebida y ella olvido el tema del trabajo.

En un movimiento en falso mientras el intentaba dejar la botella –vacía- en su lugar una baraja de cartas se cayó de la cama sobre las piernas del pelinegro, Aqua lo tomo con rapidez y las miro curiosa. El se las quito con rapidez.

-¡Hey! – le reclamo, el solo la miro con una sonrisa – las estaba usando.

-No mientas – comenzó a reír.

Entonces una idea brillante llego a su cabeza, al mirar el cuerpo de la chica a su lado y la baraja de cartas en su mano… sonrió con malicia.

-Tengo una idea… - saco las cartas de su paquete y ella lo miraba – te daré las cartas… después de que juguemos al "striptease en cartas".

-¿El que en qué? – el comenzó a reír mas fuerte y ella hizo un puchero por la risa burlona del chico - ¡Vale! Juguemos… ganare al instante.

-Como digas.

Y entonces comenzaron a jugar, incluso sacaron otra botella de alcohol para continuar con la jugada, al comienzo una sola prenda se fue, luego otra, otra y otra… hasta que los dos se encontraban en ropa interior.

Vanitas no perdía de vista a Aqua, ella sin pena mostraba su hermosa figura, sus pechos eran proporcionados pero lamentablemente para el pelinegro su sujetador evitaba que viera mas allá de donde él quería ver. El estaba en bóxers y Aqua de vez en cuando veía en dirección al "_paquete"_ de Vanitas.

Esta vez en el juego, Vanitas estaba a punto de ganar y ver a Aqua como vino al mundo.

-Ya lanza las cartas – le dijo ella mientras se tambaleaba un poco, el solo sonrió.

Estaba a punto de lanzar el ataque final pero sintió el cuerpo semi-desnudo de la peli-azul sobre él, confundido se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente, se dio un golpe en la cabeza, ella tomo demasiado.

-Serás cabezota Aqua… - sonrió al verla sobre él.

Con mucho cuidado la tomo en brazos y la acostó en su cama, al depositarla en el colchón la miro por unos momento.

-Eres hermosa… - dijo en un susurro.

Al verla ahí en su cama, con la ropa interior a poco de caérsele, sintió como la excitación comenzaba a sobresaltar en su bóxer. Apretó los dientes, no se aprovecharía de ella, ahora no le gustaba la idea de hacerlo, ahora quería… que ella fuera consciente de lo que harían.

Se levanto un poco para ir al baño y relajarse pero una mano suave tomo con fuerza su brazo y lo jalo hasta la cama, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se puso a cuatro patas, para ver que la peli-azul lo miraba.

-¿Aqua?... ¿Qué ha… - pero no logro terminar la pregunta al sentir los labios de ella sobre su oreja.

Gimió un poco al sentir que lo mordía, la tomo por la cintura y la volvió a acostar en la cama y acerco sus labios a su cuello.

-Vanitas… - dijo ella en un gemido.

Era claro que estaba igual de excitada que él, sin dudarlo le empezó a besar y morder el cuello con deseo, Aqua acariciaba su cabello mientras gemía por el placer, ahora todo estaba fuera de control, uno nunca se podría imaginar a estos dos juntos en la misma cama pero… ese sueño de Vanitas se estaba haciendo ahora mismo realidad.

Sin tener cuidado le quito el sujetador, comenzó a besarle los pechos con deseo, el ya quería desde hace tiempo estar entre los brazos de la peli-azul y ahora que la tenía en su cama quiere hacerle demasiadas cosas, las caricias llegaron a mas lejos, tocando lugares que uno solo podía imaginar.

Ya los dos estaban completamente desnudos en la misma cama, sus cuerpos se frotaban con lujuria con la excitación a flor de piel, los dos se miraban a los ojos y ella toco el _"pequeño" _de Vanitas. El quito su mano de ahí sonriéndole con picardía, ella lo miro con deseo y acaricio su pecho masculino mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Voy a entrar… - le dijo y Aqua cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto.

Ella no reclamo o algo parecido hasta que sintió como el metía a su amigo en su interior con fuerza, gimió con dolor y el paro, es la primera vez que lo hace al oír un gemido como tal. Increíblemente, se estaba preocupando por una chica.

Le sonrió pero esta vez con cariño y le dio un beso en su frente, susurrándole "_tranquila…no te pasara nada"_ y comenzó a embestirla, no despego su vista de la chica que tenia debajo de él y pego su cuerpo mas al de la chica.

Los dos gemían por el placer provocada por la unión, los nuevos sentimientos encontrados por el otro eran evidentes en aquello movimientos tan placenteros, la respiración de ambos era agitada, las embestidas eran fuertes pero ambos disfrutaban de ello.

Cuando los dos llegaron al clímax sintieron una gran fuerza eléctrica pasar por sus cuerpos, ahora eran uno solo y ninguno quería separarse del otro. Aqua abrió los ojos para ver los amarillos ojos del pelinegro, el tampoco perdió de vista a la peli-azul. La respiración agitada se notaba al instante pero el estando arriba de ella acaricio las caderas de la chica y beso su frente.

Sin dudarlo, le pregunto;

-¿Eras virgen? – ella tímidamente asintió.

El sonrió, nunca pensó ser el primero en la vida de la peli-azul que tanto deseaba, ahora tenía un gran peso encima cosa… que le gustaba. A pesar de estar en estado de ebriedad ambos estaban conscientes de lo que hicieron, Aqua tomo el rostro del chico en sus manos y sin pensarlo sus labios se juntaron por primera vez con los de Vanitas.

El daba un grito de triunfo en su cabeza, por fin tenía a la chica que tanto deseaba en sus brazos, la abrazo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Se sentó con ella sobre sus piernas y seguían besándose pero esta vez con pasión. Ahora no se separarían, todo fue…

Gracias al profesor Eraqus.

* * *

**_¡Espero y les haya gustado! :D la verdad, Aquas y Vanitas, son una pareja que me gustan bastante, me sorprende que solo haya una historia de ellos :c pero en fin, espero subir mas para las demas fans de esta pareja (me encanta esta *-*)_**

**_me inspire gracias a una imagen, en la que los dos jugaban al juego de poker ewe en fin... ademas, es mi primer "M" no es tane xplicito, pero me enorgullece haberlo escrito._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Dejaran algun Review?_**


End file.
